Dark Bloody Little Lily Alternate Version
by Reverie'sAngel1
Summary: i rewrote it so it should be better. the new character is of course Akane if u've already read this before. zero never gets a happy ending in the manga so i decided to give him one. please review
1. Chapter 1

First Night: Choice First Night: Choice

**Vampires… they are the rulers of the night, mysterious creatures that feed on the living by night and hide by day. I do not fear these beings, I rule over them. I am a vampire, a vampire queen. **

**Yuki Cross, my best friend, and I watched over the campus. We spotted two female Day Class students sneaking around the school to get a glimpse of the Night Class, a class full of noble vampires. The head of them all, Kaname Kuran, a very powerful vampire called a Pureblood. Only Purebloods can turn humans into vampires and Purebloods have the power to make other vampires follow their command. I sighed as Yuki and I grasped onto a branch and jumped down towards the two girls.**

"**Give me your names." I demanded and they stared at me with awe. "What?" I asked them and they stared at my different colored eyes. They always entranced people who had first seen them. I sighed irritated and put in my blue contact over my red eye. Yuki got the names of the two girls and I was shocked to find the smell of blood around us. I looked back at Yuki and saw that her hand was bleeding. "Yuki, we need to get out of here, they're coming!" I hurried her and she looked behind me in fright. I turned around to find Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kane standing before me.**

"**Good evening my lovely Akane-chan. How are you?" Aido asked me as his kissed my hand.**

"**Ido- Aido… go back to class. We have this under control." I demanded of him but he completely ignored me.**

"**Hmm… what's that smell?" He asked as he sniffed the air. "Ahh… smells good." He said and looked at Yuki's hand. The two girls fainted from the sight of Aido and he made his move on Yuki. "The nice smell is your blood Yuki." Aido said and grasped her hand and leaned in towards it. "I'm just so… very tempted…" Aido said as his fangs pierced her hand and he sucked the blood out of her hand. She winced in pain and my eyes widened when I heard a rustling through the bushes. I turned around quickly to find Zero pointing the gun at Aido's forehead.**

"**Are you drunk on the scent of blood vampires?" Zero said as he pointed the Bloody Rose at Aido's head.**

**"Zero, no!" Yuki yelled as Zero pulled the trigger. The bullet only missed Aido by a hair as it crashed into the tree behind them. Zero looked down and saw me holding onto him.**

**"Akane- what're you?!" He shouted as I stared up at him sadly.**

**"Please, I beg of you not to hurt him." I said as tears started to fall from my face. I didn't know why but seeing Aido almost being kill saddened me. It was like he was my child and I wished to protect him with all my might.**

**"I'm sorry to have caused you any inconveniences." Kaname said as he appeared from the bushes and grasped Aido's arms tightly. He glared at Kain for not stopping Aido. He looked at Yuki and smiled. "I hope he hasn't hurt you."**

**"Oh, not really, it'll heal." She said and Zero wrapped his tie around her hand.**

**"Akane, would you please come with me to the Moon Dormitory? I must speak with you." Kaname requested of me. I nodded hesitantly and I stared at Zero and I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I turned and followed Kaname.**

**"This place... the smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick." I heard Zero say to Yuki. **

**I followed Kaname and Kain into the Moon Dormitory and my eyes widened when candles started to light up as we walked along the path to the dorm. I looked up at Kain and remembered that he could control fire. We walked through the gates and all of the dorm members were lined up for Kaname's return. Aido had already returned and I stuck my tongue out at him in disappointment. He grimaced at me and looked away. We walked up steps and Kaname sat in a very articulate loveseat with a ruby colored embroidery. Kaname stared up at me as I stood before him.**

**"Akane-sama, it's been awhile since you've been surrounded by this type of company, hasn't it?" He asked me and I nodded.**

**"Yeah, almost ten years. Time flew by so fast didn't it?" I said as we started to reminisce. "Kaname-senpai, please, tell me why you wanted to speak with me. I'm afraid I don't really have much time." I said and he nodded.**

**"Of course, the reason I called you here was because I want to discuss the importance of you staying at the academy, but it would be much safer if you stayed with the Night Class instead of the Day Class." Kaname suggested and my eyes widened.**

**"But… Zero and… Yuki-chan. I can't leave them." I said and he stood up. He pressed his thumb lightly against the lid of my eye and swiftly took the blue contact out.**

**"Akane-sama, you are our queen, you belong with your own kind. You do not need to reduce yourself as a human."**

**"But, I practically am human, Kaname-senpai!" I yelled at him. "I… I know that I do not belong among them, but… Zero, he thinks that I am… one of them…" I said and tears started to fall from my eyes. Kaname smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss the tears away.**

**"How dare she!" Ruka whispered and Rima looked at her angrily.**

**"Don't defy the queen, remember, she is the protection of the whole vampire community." Rima reminded her and Ruka gasped.**

**"She's the protection?"**

**"Yes, without our dear Akane-sama, we would be hunted down by many hunters." Ichijo said and Ruka sighed.**

**"But… she and Kaname-sama…"**

**"Are very close friends, but she prefers Zero over any Pureblood vampire. A human and a vampire queen, how unusual." Ichijo sighed and Aido stared at them curiously.**

**"Do not fret. I'm sure that you're not the only one keeping secrets." Kaname said and I looked at him in confusion.**

**"What?" **

**"Ah, it looks like he's here already." Kaname said and wiped away the tears and embraced me. "Be careful Akane-sama, I fear for your safety everyday that passes." He whispered and I walked away from him slowly.**

**"Kaname… you and Yuki should be together, not you and I." I said and his gorgeous red eyes widened as I walked away from him. **

**I walked along the pathway and over to Zero. He stared at me curiously as I kept my gaze from him. He closed the gates and we walked along the moonlight. It was so quiet that I wanted to scream out loud just because, but that would make Zero worry even more. He kept looking at me every now and then but it didn't mean anything to me. I just wanted to get back to my room and sleep my exhaustion off.**

"**Akane… what happened? I can smell Kaname all over you." He said and my eyes widened in embarrassment.**

"**You can smell him?" I asked but he didn't say anything. "Nothing happened. We just talked."**

"**About what?"**

"**Just… drop it okay?" I said and he sighed.**

"**I worry about you Akane. Whenever they're around you I worry that something might happen." He said in concern and I smirked a bit.**

"**Well, you're not the only one that worries. Zero, what is it that you want for your birthday? It's coming up in a few days." I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.**

"**A present?" He asked and I nodded.**

"**I've given you one for seven years straight. It'll be eight on Friday." I replied and he stopped and put his hand on my cheek.**

"**Whatever is fine." He said and walked on. I touched my cheek and gasped at how cold his hand was. **

**_Zero, there's something wrong; you're being too nice right now. And you're freezing all over._ I thought as I took a shower later on. I heard the door open and I gasped in surprise.**

"**It's just me." Zero called over the running water. "Hurry up and finish, I can still smell blood…" He said softly and I gasped.**

**_You can smell it too? _I peeked through the curtain and saw Zero standing over the sink gasping for air. My eyes widened when I saw blood tablets in his hand. "Zero… can you give me my towel? It's on the counter." I said and he handed it to me through the curtain. Before he could pull his hand away I grasped it and gasped when I saw a blood tablet in his hand. "Zero… it can't be…" I whispered and he jerked his hand away violently. I was so scared that I didn't care what I did. I opened the curtain and saw Zero start to lose his breath. "Zero!" I called as I caught him before he landed on the floor. I hugged his head and cried. "Why couldn't I tell? The signs were there all along but I… Zero… I'm so sorry that this… this happened." I said softly and kissed his eyelids. "Headmaster! Come here Headmaster!" I called and he came rushing into the bathroom. His eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment when he saw my naked body.**

"**Uh… s-sorry!" He shouted and went to shut the door but I stopped him.**

"**Don't worry about me right now! It's Zero, he's fainted!" I explained painfully and Kaien lifted Zero up from under my grasp. I grabbed my towel and covered myself as he walked out the door with Zero in his arms. "I'll be out soon so leave him on the couch." I ordered and Kaien nodded. I shut the door and looked at the sink. The water droplets from the faucet had leaked onto the tablets and the murky looking blood stained the sink's marble. _Zero… I wish that I had noticed sooner…_ I thought painfully and washed the blood tablets down the sink's drain. I got dressed and walked out into the room. I kneeled down to the sleeping Zero and sighed. **

"**It's too late, he's been suffering his vampiric urges for four years." Kaien told me and I looked at him angrily.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?! I could've protected him from ever transforming!" I shouted and Kaien sighed.**

"**I… It just never crossed my mind. Maybe I should've told you." Kaien said and looked behind him. "I'm sorry, I need to attend to some other business." Kaien said and closed the door to his office and left Zero and I alone.**

**I stared at him sadly and tried to remember how this could've happened. Then I remembered it.**

**There was this vampire that had attacked Zero's family one night, because they were a family full of vampire hunters.**

"**Akane! Hide yourself!" Zero had told me as he locked me in his room's closet. I watched as the vampire killed Zero's family and I saw the vampire approach Zero. She had said something and left suddenly. I came out of hiding to help Zero up. He was so shocked and terrified that he wouldn't say a word, and he was covered in blood so much that I too was frightened. Nevertheless, I helped Zero walk and eventually Headmaster Cross had shown up and took us in.**

**"So, are you Zero's friend, Akane Sayuri, that I've heard so much about?" He had asked me as he approached us. I looked up at him and he saw that my eyes were completely different colors from each other. "I see, so you are the infamous heir of the Sayuri family. Does he know?" I shook my head confirming that he was referring Zero as **_**he**_**. "I see, make sure he doesn't, I'm afraid that he won't be too happy to know the truth." We had got in the car and I put my coat around Zero's bloody clothes. **

**"Zero, try to get some rest, why don't you?" I had said softly into his ear as I rested my head against Zero's arm. He didn't move or respond to me, but it was fine to just know that he was still alive and there with me. I fell asleep against Zero's arm and when we had arrived at the school, Headmaster Cross had us get us out of the car. He had approached a young girl with brown hair and eyes the same tint of red as mine.**

**"Yuki, this is Zero. A bad vampire killed his family. Help him get cleaned up."**

**"What about the girl?" Yuki had asked him.**

**"Have her help you clean him as well. She's a very good friend of Zero's her name is Akane Sayuri. I have to go run some errands, so you'll be by yourself for awhile."**

**The girl, Yuki, had led me and Zero to the bathroom to help clean the blood off of Zero's body. She had kept asking him if she could do this or that. I don't even think that she knew what Zero and I had just witnessed right before our eyes. I helped wipe the blood off of Zero's arms and after he was cleaned up, Yuki brought us a clean pair of clothes. I changed into them and helped Zero change into his. Yuki led us to a vacant room where we could sleep in. She closed the door and I turned the light on and stared at Zero who just stood there. I turned to lock the door and I finally heard Zero speak to me.**

**"Akane..." I turned around and looked at Zero's face. He had finally realized what had just happened and this must've brought the whole world down upon him. He had started to cry and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him so suddenly. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I felt that if I had let him go, he would've faded away, crumbling into a pile of lonely sand. "Mother... Father... brother... they're all gone..." Zero said softly into my ear.**

**I hugged him harder and held onto him tightly. "Don't worry Zero I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I swear it to you." I said into his ear and Zero held onto me tightly and didn't want to let go.**

**We were friends a few years before that had happened, but it's my most cherished memory of him. I won't let anyone else see that torn face of his. The vampire was a pureblood, that's all I could think of. Most of my memories of the events that happened that night were a bit scattered, but I've slowly regained some of them. Zero started to breathe deeply and I watched over him in concern. His silver eyes opened and he stared into my different colored eyes.**

"**Akane… what's wrong…?" he asked me wearily and I smiled as the tears rolled down my eyes.**

"**Zero, tomorrow, I have to tell you something and you might hate me for it." I said and he stared at me curiously.**

"**What're you talking about?" He asked and I sighed as he wiped away my tears.**

"**Why do you keep Zero in the Day Class when you know he is dangerous?" Kaname asked Kaien angrily.**

**"Because Zero hates vampires. You know that Kaname-sama." Kaien answered and Kaname sighed.**

**"Well, what about Akane-sama. She's just as dangerous, no, even more so." Kaname asked and Kaien sighed.**

**"I cannot pressure Akane-chan to be away from Zero, she loves him, and you know that." Kaien answered. "You know a lot of things but you still question them. Why?" Kaien asked but Kaname's attention was diverted by something.**

**"Blood…" He said firmly.**

**"What?"**

**"Blood, it's Akane-sama's. Is Zero in there?" Kaname asked and Kaien nodded. Kaname looked at the door angrily and opened it to see Zero sucking on Akane's neck.**

**"What're you talking about?"**

**"Zero, you… shouldn't resist any longer…" I said softly and he looked at me with frightful eyes. I moved the hair away from my neck and he stared at it hungrily. "Go ahead, it's all yours." I said and he leaned into my neck cautiously. He slowly opened his mouth and inserted his fangs into my skin. "Kh…" I said in pain at first. It hurt until Zero eased up on his bite and I held him tightly. Just until the door opened.**

**"Why?" Kaien said.**

**"You've been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast Kiryu." Kaname said and I knew what he was going to do. I pushed Zero behind me and blocked Kaname from reaching Zero. **

**"Please, don't. It was all me, I made him drink." I said and started to feel weak. I heard footsteps approach and saw Yuki in a blur before I passed out. I fell back into Zero's arms and he held me firmly. "Ze…"**

**"Akane-chan? Zero? What's going on? Kaname-senpai?" Yuki said and Kaname held Yuki tightly. Yuki stared at Akane's neck and then Zero's mouth. "You mean… Zero's a vampire? But… why… how?" Yuki asked painfully and Kaien looked at her depressed.**

**"A pureblood, the one that killed his family four years ago was the one who changed him. He's been suffering his instincts for four years now and he has finally turned." Kaien explained and Yuki gasped.**

**"What about Akane, what's going to happen to her?" Yuki asked and Kaname sighed.**

**"She's going to be all right. She just needs to recover from the exhaustion." Kaname said and pushed Yuki out. Kaien followed Yuki out of the room and shut the door. Kaname walked over to Akane and lifted her into his arms. He glared down at Zero. "Was her blood that delicious? You almost sucked her dry." Kaname said angrily and Zero cursed at himself.**

**"Kill me…" Zero said and Kaname's eyes widened. "I don't want to hurt her again. She… means so much… she's the only family I have left." Zero explained and Kaname looked down at Akane.**

**"No. I will not kill you. If I did, someone wouldn't be very happy about it." Kaname said and walked out of the room with Akane in his arms.**

**I woke up the next morning in my bed and gasped in fright. "Zero!" I shouted as I ran out of my room and towards the headmaster's office. I walked into the office hurriedly and saw Zero sprawled out on the couch sound asleep.**

**"Ah, Akane-chan. How wonderful it is to see you. Zero's still sleeping so be quiet." Kaien said as he walked out of the office. I walked over to Zero and rested my head against his shoulder.**

**"Zero… if you can hear me in your dreams then listen. What I'm about to tell you might make you hate me, but I'll stay far away from you as I possibly can if I have to." I said as I started to shed tears. "Zero…" I began and he slowly started to open his eyes. "I… am the Vampire Queen." I said and his eyes shot open wide. I backed away in fright of what he might do. But he just stayed there, lying on the couch with wide eyes.**

**"Vampire… Queen…?" He said softly and I stood up and ran out of the office.**

**"I'm so sorry!" I yelled and ran down the hallway. _Even if you hate me now, even if you want to kill me, I will always love you the way you are!!_**

**"So…" Kaien started as he walked into the office again. "Do you hate her now?" he asked but Zero didn't respond.**

**"Kaname-senpai, please, I'd like to stay in the Moon Dorm." I said and he nodded.**

**"Understood. I will have the headmaster get you a uniform, but in the mean time, you will have to use your Day Class uniform. I will show you to your room." Kaname said and invited me inside the dormitory. As the door closed slowly, I stared out at the light for the last time and saw the image of Zero standing there, looking more hurt than I'd ever seen him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Night: Vampiric Kiss

**Second Night: Vampiric Kiss**

**I was no longer a guardian because I belonged to the Night Class. The only thing I had to worry about was avoiding Zero and Yuki when night came. I got many stares from the girls in the Night Class but Kaname protected me. I had become a still doll ever since that day I told Zero. Everything reminded me so much of him that I completely blocked the memory of him out. I didn't even notice him at school.**

**"I sure do miss Akane-chan. What about you Zero?" Yuki asked but he didn't respond. Everything that involved Akane no longer concerned him. "Zero, I wish that you would at least say something. At least Akane-chan talked to me when we were on patrol. Although, I'm still mad that you two kept your vampire sides a secret from me." Yuki added and Zero stared at Akane uncontrollably.**

_**I can't believe that you were a vampire the whole time. It pisses me off knowing that.**_** Zero thought and grunted as he turned away.**

**"From now on, Akane-sama is the president of the Moon Dorm." Kaname declared and I blushed with wide eyes. "If you have any complaints please don't hesitate to inform Ichijo." Kaname said with a dark smile on his face. "Now, you may all go back to bed." Kaname said and the Night Dorm returned to their bedrooms. I walked up the stairs and stared out at the window through the crack of the curtain. **_**Zero…**_** I thought sadly until Kaname put his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Akane-sama… is something bothering you?" he asked but I shook my head and smiled at him.**

**"No, I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss them… the humans I mean." I said and he sighed.**

**"Akane-sama, I'm here for you, just remember that." He said and walked into his room. I walked into mine and moved the curtain away from the window. I stared out of it and saw Zero and Yuki staring up at me. I pressed my hand against the window and Yuki waved to me. I smiled but Zero's grimace hurt me. **_**He hates me… he really hates me… **_**I told myself and waved before I closed the curtain.**

**"Zero, she looked sad. Why don't you go see her with me tonight?" Yuki said to Zero but he grunted.**

**"Why would I go and see that traitor?" Zero commented as he started to walk away.**

**"Zero! How can you say such a thing?! She's been with you for seven years now soon to be eight. How can you just ignore her feelings like that?" Yuki asked and Zero looked at her angrily.**

**"Because, I won't harbor a care in the world for the queen of vampires. The Akane I knew before wasn't a vampire in my eyes. Now… she's nothing to me." Zero said angrily and rushed back to the school.**

**"Zero… you… you really did love her, didn't you…?" Yuki said to herself and took one last glance at the Moon Dorm before she joined up with Zero.**

**I sighed as I looked at the gift I had got for Zero. "Today's his birthday but… he won't want to see me at all." I walked over to my closet and took out the gun that was specially made for me by the same forger of the Bloody Rose. I pulled out the Bloody Lily, the Bloody Rose's sister, and touched it softly. I could feel the aura it was giving off. It didn't like me holding it, it abhorred vampires just as much as Zero did. "What if I were to disappear?" I asked myself and set the gun against my temple. I loaded the bullet and was ready to shoot it until someone opened the door. I looked to see who it was and Yuki jumped on me.**

**"Akane-chan, what're you…!" She gasped in terror as she held the Bloody Lily in her hand tightly. "Don't give up!" Yuki said and I smiled.**

**"It's been a while hasn't it?" I said and she started to cry.**

**"You're such an idiot Akane-chan!" Yuki cried and I held her in my arms.**

**"I'm sorry I scared you Yuki-chan." I apologized and looked up to see someone that I didn't expect to see. "Zero…" I whispered and he stared at me with an angry face, grasping the Bloody Rose in his hand. Yuki looked at Zero and grinned.**

**"He followed me because he was worried." Yuki said and I stared at her curiously.**

**"I was worried about you Yuki, now let's go." Zero said coldly as he stared into my different colored eyes. "I see that you're not trying to hide the fact that you're different." Zero growled and I grimaced at him.**

**"Well, why should I hide who I am truly? Besides, I've got nothing to hide." I said and stood up. "Go back, I don't need you." I told him angrily. I loved him, but the way he was treating me caused me to be angry. "I don't need liars to hang around my sanctuary. And if Yuki ever wants to come here, I will come and get her, there is no need for you to bring her." I said and Yuki glanced at my desk at the wrapped present for Zero. She walked over to it and held it in her hands.**

**"Akane-chan… you…" She said softly. "Is it okay if he takes it?" Yuki asked me and I shrugged.**

**"Why should it matter? He's not going to take it." I said and Yuki sighed. She walked over to Zero and forced him to take it. "Don't think anything of it. It could be a parting gift instead of a birthday present." I said and Zero snarled at me. "Take care Yuki-chan. I'll come and visit soon." I said and she smiled at me.**

**"Promise?"**

**"Yeah, it's a promise." I agreed and they walked out of my room. **_**God, what is wrong with me?**_

**"She seemed really sad Zero. What's wrong with you? You even saw her point the Bloody Lily at herself. It's far more dangerous than the Bloody Rose. She wanted to kill herself." Yuki said and he sighed. "What is wrong with you? You love her right?" Yuki asked and Zero glared at her furiously.**

**"Not anymore." Zero said and opened his present. Inside it was a picture of him, Akane, and his twin brother. Zero stared at it in surprise and read the note the was stuck to the back of the frame.**

_**Sometimes others deserve another chance.**_** It read and Zero crumpled up the note.**

_**I… can't. We can't… it's too dangerous…**_** Zero thought and rushed back to the dorm.**

**"Zero!!" Yuki shouted and ran after him.**

_**Why can't you just hate me!? I don't want to hurt you! Can't you see that?! **_

**"Zero… and I can no longer be friends, our family has been broken." I whispered and Kaname looked at me curiously.**

**"You really miss him, don't you?" He asked and my eyes widened.**

**"Why would I miss him?! He doesn't care about me anymore, so I shall do the same." I answered and Kaname chuckled.**

**"You're not very good at hiding things from me, you know that Akane-sama."**

**"Yeah, I know, but… Zero he… doesn't trust that I'm here for his safety, and Yuki's as well. They're very important to me and I just couldn't make their lives any worse than…" Kaname sighed and pressed his lips against mine. "Kana…me-senpai…" I whispered and he stared at me with soft eyes.**

**"Stop saying that you would make their lives worse. I want to protect you from Zero, especially when he turns into a Level E." He told me as my eyes widened.**

**"Haven't I said before that you should be with Yuki-chan?" I replied and he stared at me defeated.**

**"I… I can't. Akane-sama, you are the only one that I care for deeply." Kaname said and I looked away from him.**

**"But… Yuki loves you, she wants to be with you the most. Why don't you acknowledge it?" I asked and he turned away.**

**"I… I'm sorry, but I can't forget you. You're always in my mind. Yuki is a child, she's so cruel." Kaname said gently.**

**"But… she's special to you as well." I said and kissed his forehead before I walked back into my room.**

**We walked into the school later that night and Zero and Yuki watched as I passed by. Zero lipped something to me that looked like, 'Can we talk?'. I smiled at him and nodded before we walked into our class. When we walked into the classroom, a man with dark hair walked in and I gasped when I realized who it was.**

**"Master? Wha-What're you doing here?" I asked and he smirked when he saw me.**

**"Ah… Akane, it's been a while. How is your family?" he asked me and I smiled.**

**"They're great."**

**"I meant Zero." He said and my face dropped.**

**"Not…" I sighed and he smirked.**

**"Anyways, I am Yagari Toga. I will be your teacher for the week. Keep in mind that if you do anything to provoke me, I will take action." Yagari warned and I sighed. **_**Why'd he…**_** I thought and looked out the window and saw Zero looking over the class. I stared at him sadly because I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. Was it good or bad? Should I tell Kaname? No, that would be bad, he hates Zero. I got up to go to the "bathroom" and walked outside. Zero was standing there waiting for me.**

**"Zero… master is here." I said and his eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry, but can you make it quick? I really can't be here right now." I said and he sighed.**

**"Why did you tell me?" He asked and my eyes widened.**

**"Because, I didn't want to keep it from you because of the fact that you'd turned into a vampire. You kept it from me, but I… I thought it dangerous to be around you without you knowing that I too was a vampire. Zero, you must know that I care deeply for you. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my family." I said and heard the door to the school open. I turned around and saw Yagari standing before us.**

**"Well, isn't this great. What a wonderful reunion." He said and Zero looked at him with sad eyes. **

**"Master…" Zero whispered and I walked back inside with him.**

**"See you around Guardian-san." Yagari said to Zero and the doors closed. "Why didn't you tell me he was a vampire?" Yagari asked me.**

**"I didn't know what you would do. Don't hurt him." I said and he sighed.**

**"That is not up to you nor I, it all depends on what Zero does." Yagari said and I gasped. "Your best bet is for him to join the Night Class." He suggested and my eyes widened.**

**"No, he can't, he has to stay with the humans. He wouldn't hurt them, I just know he wouldn't." I said to him and he smiled.**

**"We'll see." He said and walked back into class.**

_**I don't want you to get hurt. You're my family.**_** Zero remembered and cursed at himself.**

**"Why am I being so selfish. She's protecting us and I didn't realize it." Zero scolded himself. **_**Akane… why are you doing this alone? **_

**I paced outside of the dorm and thought about many things that concerned me. Would Zero be able to resist the other humans? Would he have to go to the Night Class? What would happen if he did? I heard a rustling in the bushes and I took the Bloody Lily out and pointed it at the dark figure.**

**"Akane, it's all right, it's just me." Zero whispered and my eyes widened.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked as he smiled at me and hugged me tightly.**

**"I'm sorry, I've been such an idiot. I didn't realize why you were here until moments ago. Can you forgive me?" He asked and I pushed him away.**

**"Why? You betrayed me, you treated me like I didn't matter anymore. I only treated you like that because I was mad at you. You're so troublesome Zero. You're just like a child." I said angrily and he looked away.**

"**I understand, but I must tell you that there is a Level E vampire nearby. I think we should go check it out." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Why? Why didn't I notice it?" I asked myself and rushed into the bushes. The mad vampire jumped at me but I kicked him square across the face. He backed up and stood his ground. Zero came from behind and pointed the Bloody Rose at the Level E's head.**

**"How ironic, I can smell the evil aura around you, ex-human." The vampire mocked and my eyes widened as Zero let his guard down.**

**"Zero!!" I shouted and shot the vampire before he struck Zero with his claws. The vampire faded to dust and I sighed. "See, you're so reckless. Leave me alone." I said and walked away from him.**

**"Akane!" He shouted and I stopped in the courtyard of the Night Dorm. I turned to look at him and he stared at me with his depressed silver eyes. "Please…"**

**"No, you'll turn into a Level E soon anyways. If I've learned something, if anything, it's that you can never trust a Kiryu." I said and walked into the dorm. I slid down the door and cried hard. **_**This is for your own good Zero…**_** I thought painfully and slowly drifted to sleep on the marble flooring.**

**"Cruel child, you really do love that hunter." Yagari said as he lifted Akane up and brought her to the room in Kaien's office.**

**"So, she's rejected Zero for his own good. She must be in pain." Kaien said to Yagari and he took a whiff of his cigarette. **

**"I'd keep an eye on her around the time of Christmas. She's not called the **_**Dark Bloody Princess**_** for nothing." Yagari warned and walked out of the office.**

**"Akane-chan, I've taken care of you just like my child, but I'm afraid you're only a pawn in the path to peace within the school." Kaien said and she slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face.**

**"I know." **

**"Kaien… I must speak with you about something." I said to him as I sat up on the couch. "I need to find a way to save Zero without him knowing it. Do you think you might possibly have an idea?" I asked him and he thought about it.**

**"Maybe, it could work however, the Kuran Princess needs to be reawakened for it to work" Kaien told me and I sighed.**

**"Kaname will never allow it to happen. He's practically determined to marry me not her." I said and Kaien sighed.**

**"But, that's not right, it's illegal for you to have a lover." Kaien said and I sighed.**

**"Yeah, and Kaname's trying to find some way to remove that law. It's useless and completely pointless. I don't want a lover, I don't need one." I said and Kaien looked at me disbelieving.**

**"Akane-chan, you do have the right to have a lover, the council is just power ridden." Kaien told me and I groaned. **

**"Well, no matter, everything will be discussed with Kaname-senpai. I will make sure that Zero lives. Even if he has to become a true vampire." I said and walked out of Kaien's office. **

"**Akane-chan!" I heard Yuki chime and I smiled when I saw Yori standing with her as well. "Good morning!" Yuki added and I stared at her curiously. I looked up at the sky and found that the stars were twinkling like millions of diamonds.**

**"Uh, don't you mean 'Good evening'?" I asked and Yori stared at her roommate curiously.**

**"Yeah, Yuki-chan's been kind of weird lately. She's really hyper and has no sense of direction really." Yori explained and Yuki stared into my eyes sweetly.**

**"I guess I'm just really stressed about the up coming exams. Class Prez… well, he's determined to get a good class average and has been pressuring me about it. I guess he really wants that dance with Ruka-san." Yuki clarified and I smirked at that.**

**"Yeah, from what I can remember he's always been in love with Ruka."**

**Yori stared at me curious and asked, "Akane-san, why is it that you transferred over to the Night Class?" I stared at her with wide eyes and Yuki was speechless. "What?"**

**"Well, I was asked to by Kaname-sama." That was partially true, but I couldn't tell sweet little Yori about my being a vampire and all.**

**"Oh, I didn't know that you and Kuran-senpai were close." Yori commented and I started to sweat because she was making me nervous about my secret and whether I could keep it or not. Yuki felt my tension and put her hands on Yori's shoulders.**

**"Okay, Day Classes are over, see you tomorrow." Yuki told her and Yori nodded before she walked away.**

**"Thank you." I said gratefully and Yuki smiled cutely.**

**"Oh, I heard that you're struggling in class." Yuki started a new conversation and this one seemed to surprise me.**

**"H-How'd you…"**

**"Headmaster Cross told her." Zero explained and I stared at him with pain in my heart. It hurt to see how sad and depressed he was, and to know I was the cause of it was even worse.**

**"Oh, well, yeah… I am kind of struggling, but I can't exactly get any help from anyone but Kaname." I explained and Yuki's attitude felt gloomy. "Yuki-chan?"**

**"Kaname-senpai doesn't speak to me much anymore. It's like he's avoiding me." She told me and I felt bad because it was partially my fault for it. "I miss him." She added and I hugged her suddenly.**

**"Don't worry. He'll come around. I'll make sure of it." I assured her and she smiled. "See you Yuki-chan!" I called and rushed away. The presence of Zero made me feel horrible, especially about the things I said to him last night. It was so cruel to say such a thing, but yet I was able to utter those words out of my mouth. I was the cruel child, not Zero.**

**"…ver…" I heard Aido mumble to me, but I usually just ignored him anyways. "…lo…" he kept mumbling. I turned around finally agitated enough and he smiled. "Lover…" He whispered and I was confused.**

**"What?" I replied but a knife was thrown at my desk. I turned around startled and saw Yagari glaring at me.**

**"I suggest you pay attention Miss Queen, or else you're going to fail your exams." He warned and I nodded as I slumped down into my seat.**

**"Kiryu is your lover…" Aido whispered and my eyes widened.**

**"No he's not!!" I shouted and Yagari threw another knife at my desk.**

**"Sayuri, meet me after class." He demanded and I turned around and Kaname stared at me curiously.**

**"What's going on. The others I couldn't care less about, but you were one of my students so I care about your well being."**

**"Sure doesn't seem like it." I mumbled and he smirked through his cigarette.**

**"Akane… you are the vampire queen and yet you'd rather be with humans. Why is that?" He asked and I tried to think about the real reason, but I couldn't come to any conclusions. "Akane, answer me this, if you had been born a human, what would make you the most happy right now?" That was the most difficult question I'd ever been asked. I knew the reason, but it was something unattainable. "I know what you're thinking, you'd be with Zero right now because he is your happiness." He answered for me and I sighed because he was right. "You push him away because that is what you think is right, but it's not. Zero is breaking down and quickly falling into Level E because you chose that to be the best path. But truly, you know what you should be doing but don't act upon it. That is your fault as a leader. Even when it's a tough decision, the hardest is always the easiest." He told me and walked out of the office.**

**I sat there and thought hard about it. **_**The hardest is always the easiest.**_** That was the ultimate truth and I had always known it, and what I should be doing was something that I could not ask of myself because I know that Zero would never allow it. The only way to save Zero was a way that was unattainable and I knew it. I couldn't have it the easiest way, I had to confront Zero about this even though it was the hardest thing we could ever do.**

**"Akane-chan seems to be more depressed than ever, and so do you. What is going on between you two?" Yuki asked Zero but he didn't respond. "Zero! Answer me!" But he still didn't move to her voice. She rushed over to him and turned him around angrily. "Zero, you and Akane need to sort things out soon. It's too heart wrenching to see you two like this." Yuki told him and he stared at her softly. He was a whole other person than the one she knew. "Zero… you look so much different without her. It worries me."**

**"I know, but I… we… can't… There's too much at stake here. We could lose our lives because of it."**

**"Even though that's the only path we can take." I said and Zero and Yuki stared at me curiously.**

**"Akane…" Zero said softly and I walked up to him and grasped his hand lightly. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry Yuki-chan, but can you take over? I don't feel any presence so it should be okay." I told her and she nodded.**

**"Akane… please tell me what's wrong." Zero pressed and I stopped when we turned around a corner.**

**"Nothing!" I yelled and he turned me around to face him. Zero looked so sad and it was my fault. I didn't know what to do to help him. It was all my fault! "Zero, last night, I can't take that back."**

**"I know."**

**"And I only want for you to be safe."**

**"I know." He kept telling me.**

**"And I've been so stupid lately, and I'm sorry for everything but I…" I kept going but Zero stopped me with a hug.**

**"I know… I know all of that and yet…" He whispered into my ear softly and his breath felt so warming on my skin. "And yet there's nothing I would do to take it back. Everything you said was all for our family, so that it'll be safe. But…"**

**"But we can't be apart anymore, and this is the hardest thing to do because it hurts so much." I told him and he knew was what coming up. "Zero, the only way for me to save you is to be with you until the very end." I finished and he slowly pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, but it felt so sad at the same time. All his movements were foreign to me now and I couldn't deny the fact that this was the right path all along.**

**"Tee hee, how sweet." We heard an unfamiliar voice say and we turned to see a silver haired girl staring at us. She was wearing a Night Class uniform and everything about her made me cringe hatefully. "Together at last." She added before she walked away.**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Night: The Vampire of Vampires

**Third Night: The Vampire of Vampires**

**"This is Maria Kurenai, she will be attending the Night Class from now on." Takuma told us and I stared at her almost hatefully. She made me cringe and I couldn't help but glare angrily. Maria's presence seeped into my skin as if she was evil. Even if I was the Vampire Queen, I couldn't exactly put my finger down on what her true motive is. "Akane-sama, please, would you show Maria-san around?" Takuma asked me, and I almost denied it, but I couldn't since it was a request from one of my good friends. **

**Takuma and I went way back. Back towards before I got involved with Kaname. Takuma was always the child who never wanted to have anything to do with anybody, but I felt that it was because of the fact that his father was sort of vindictive towards Takuma's life. Ichiou, his father, was the sort of man who you didn't want to cross, and it always made Takuma the silent kid. However, as the queen, I wanted to meet all of my "children", so I walked up to Takuma after our parents had spoken and I smiled at him as sweetly as I could.**

**"Hi, I'm Akane." I had said in my childish voice and he just stared at my hand like it was something foreign. My eyes widened and I grasped his hand to show him. "This is how you greet someone." I said as I shook his hand. "I like you Ichijo Takuma, I want to be your friend for a very long time." When I told him this he smiled a sort of smile that had acceptance all around it. He was so cute and he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. So what surprised me was when he gave me a kiss on the cheek and it made both of our cheeks red in shock, not embarrassment.**

**"Thank you…" He said softly and Ichiou had gestured him over so he left. Takuma was my first friend, we were only four, but I didn't know anything about Kaname until later on.**

**"Yes, I'll show her around." I accepted and Takuma smiled at me sweetly. Maria gracefully skipped over to me and joined me as we walked out of the Moon Dorm.**

**"I'm so glad to finally meet you, I didn't think you were this pretty." Maria told me as we walked out onto the courtyard. I stopped and turned towards her.**

_**Together at last. **_**I kept remembering. Everything about her made me angry, and I never felt a hatred as intense as this before.**

**"Tell me what you want." I demanded of her and her face looked almost shocked.**

**"Why, to learn of course. I had been invited to come here at the beginning, but I was sick." She told me, but it reeked like a lie.**

**"There's something wrong about your aura. You seem familiar in a way."**

**"But of course. The Queen always knows who her children are, even if she's never met them." Maria said and I was surprised she even knew such a thing.**

**"Well, yes, I know that, but…" I started but someone pulled me back and pointed a gun at Maria.**

**"Stay away from Akane." I heard Zero's voice say and I could only stare at Maria's calm face. Usually vampires would be affected by the aura of the Bloody Rose and Bloody Lily I know I was. But it wasn't hurting me, it was a longing to hold it and feel it's cold persona.**

**"Aw, but it is you who should stay away from her. You hold her as if she is your child, your lover, but she is your queen. You break all laws involving her, and soon you'll be dead." Maria said to Zero and I could feel him panicking. I didn't like the look she was giving him; it was too evil to be innocent.**

**Zero then loosened his grasp on the Bloody Rose and Maria walked away. I stared at Zero curiously and he looked so hurt by the truth. I was his queen, yes, he treated me like a child, yes, but I was also his lover. The moment he pressed his lips against mine sealed it. We could never go back to being like brother and sister it just wasn't possible. Zero started to pant and I could see the bloodlust in his eyes.**

**I panicked, knowing what I had to do, even if it would hurt him afterwards. I grasped his hand and took him to my old room in the Sun Dorm. Kaien left it off limits to everyone but me, hoping that I would transfer back to the Day Class. It was the perfect place for us; no one would bother us, not even Yuki. I opened the door to my old room and smiled at how it was left the way I left it.**

**"Akane…" Zero said softly but I was ignoring his voice. He knew what I was thinking, I knew that this was the craziest and most illegal thing we could ever do. I opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind us. "Akane… no…" Zero murmured as I took my jacket off and he stared at me with his beautiful silver eyes. "Don't, I don't want to…" I cut short of his sentence as I pressed my finger lightly against his lips.**

**"You won't. Trust me." I told him and moved my hair away from my neck. He kept his distance from me, but I held him close. "Zero, this is the only way. Just trust me." I told him and grasped his hair tightly as he slowly leaned towards my neck. His fangs sunk into my neck but I didn't feel any pain like I had before. Zero pulled away after awhile and he stared at me painfully. "I love you and I want you to live Zero." I told him but he ignored me as he turned the shower on. The blood washed away, but I could smell it. It surrounded me like a venomous gas it made me sick. Blood was my own worst enemy; I never needed to drink blood to live. It had never been a necessity. Zero stared at me on the floor, but I didn't turn to see him. **

**He knelt down next to me and watched as the water traced down my face. The gleam in his beautiful eyes enchanted me, bewildered me as I dreamed about how sad our future is going to be. "I wish that we could be normal, that our love wasn't like Romeo and Juliet." Zero told me and I knew it to be true.**

**"If there was one thing I could change is that this had never happened. That you hadn't been turned into a vampire. I feel as if you're slowly floating out of my reach." I told him as I stared at my hands. He grasped them gently and held them close to his heart.**

**"I don't ever want to leave you. You are far too important to lose and I just can't see myself without you."**

**"That's not what you thought when you found out that I'm a vampire." I mocked and I saw a slight smile spread across his face.**

**I walked through the courtyard of the Moon Dorm and sighed. "I know you're there." I said and Aido appeared out of the bushes. "What is it?" I asked him. He was such an annoyance to me.**

**"You smell like Kiryu. What were you doing?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes as I started to walk away.**

**"I don't have time for this." I said, but Aido followed me anyways.**

**"You really are lovers aren't you?" He said and my eyes widened. "He doesn't deserve you. You belong with Kaname." Aido added and it angered me.**

**"No." I said cruelly and the anger in my voice made him shudder in fear. "Kaname's fiancé is not me, I do not need one."**

**"But Kiryu is…"**

**"My family, the only one I've got left." I explained.**

**"Although Shiki is your brother." I heard Kain say and I stared at him with firm eyes.**

**"What?" Aido gasped and I smirked at Kain's presumption. **

"**It seems you have done your research. I praise you for your courage to approach me with that knowledge, but you shant do it again, shall you?" I asked and he nodded.**

**"I won't, don't worry my lady." Kain obeyed and I smiled as I walked past him and up to Kaname. **

**"Oh, and Aido, mind your own business." I warned and walked inside with Kaname.**

**I barely knew Kain Akastuki and Aido Hanabusa. They've always been in my life though. Aido was always the pain in the ass type, someone that would get in your face about practically everything. He really got on my nerves and I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to kill him. Kain, Aido's cousin, has always been quiet and always gets blamed for Aido's mishaps. I met the two shortly after Kaname and I met. Aido's mother was really good friends with mine so we were put in the same room frequently. When we were alone for the first time, Aido stared at me with an angered glare in his eyes and I glared back.**

**"I hate you." He said bluntly and for some reason, it broke my heart to hear that come from his mouth. He was the first person to ever hate me and it was very unpleasant. I was only six years old, but I understood this feeling very well. I always felt it from my father.**

**"You are a child." I responded and he considered it very roughly. "Even though you know you are face to face with your queen, you do not flinch in fear. Yet you choose to send angered signals at me and tell me you hate me. You must feel a strong admiration for me to say such a thing." I told him and he grimaced at me like the kid he truly was. "You desire so much to be close to me that you cannot speak your own mind, and yet you confront me such as this." For a six-year-old, you must admit, my vocabulary was pretty advanced. "Even if I love you as a mother would love a child." I told him and he was so angered by the truth that he went to swing a fist at me. However, Kain caught the punch and stared at Aido almost disappointedly.**

**"Hanabusa, control yourself." Kain said in a soft voice and Aido gave up. Aido stared at me almost in tears and he hugged me like I expected he would. He then quickly pulled away and stomped out of the room, defeated. "Forgive him Akane-sama, he is but a child."**

**"Aren't we all?"**

**"You wanted to speak to me?" Kaname asked as he walked into my room. I stared at the full moon and sighed. I turned to face Kaname just to find that he was only inches from mine. "Before you tell me, may I ask you something?"**

**"Of course." I responded and he held a strand of my violet hair in his hand. **

**"Why do you chose Kiryu over me?" He asked me and my response was as silent as he was.**

**"What are you implying?" I asked him and he sighed.**

**"He's not fit for you, he's not a Pureblood." He told me and I sighed.**

**"This again huh? Well, I can tell you that I don't love him because he is a vampire."**

**"Then why? Why do you love him?!" He questioned me and I stared into his gorgeous blood red eyes.**

**"Because he and I have the closest relationship and share every pain in our hearts. I love him because he cherishes me not because I am his queen, but as the one he truly loves." I answered him and Kaname stared at me angrily.**

**"No! I cannot accept that! He's not supposed to exist!" Kaname shouted angrily and I glared at him. "He's falling to Level E, he'll go mad soon!!"**

**"And if he shall, then I'll kill him and then myself." I told him and he gasped. "I cannot live without him, he is my other half, my soul mate if I shall say." I explained. "And Yuki-chan… she is your soul mate. She was born just for you." I told him and his eyes widened. "Reawaken the Kuran Princess." I demanded of him but he refused.**

**"No, I do not wish for her." He told me and I glared at him angrily.**

**"She belongs to **_**you**_**." I reminded him. "I can assure you that we will need her help in the near future. I have a horrible feeling in my gut." I told him and he understood fully well what I was talking about.**

**"You mean **_**he's**_** coming back?"**

**"Yes, not that long ago did I stop his motives, but I'm afraid that I was not able to fully stop him. Kaname, we need the power of the Kuran Princess. Yuki-chan needs to be reawakened, and… she says that she misses you." I told him and his eyes widened. "You notice that you are slowly starting to fall for her?" I said to him and he growled as he roughly grasped my shoulders. He forced a kiss on my lips and pulled away in shock. "See? You feel nothing like that for me anymore. Your heart no longer yearns for your queen anymore, it yearns for your princess." I told him as I walked out of his room.**

**"Aww, how sad." Maria whined in the center of my room and I stared at her angrily. "I thought that you loved him too." Maria added.**

**"As a brother… even if he is my cousin."**

**"Ah, but you know that is not quite true." She smirked as my eyes widened.**

**"How'd you…?"**

**"I know everything about you, Akane Sayuri, I've known you for the longest time." Maria told me and I grimaced angrily.**

**"I knew it. You are **_**her**_**!" I growled and she smirked.**

"Congrats, lemme tell you something…" She started and I growled at her. "Zero and I had a little chat, would you like to know?" She asked me as she held her hand out to me. I held her hand in mine reluctantly and closed my eyes. I saw images of Zero and Maria inside the hallway of the school.

_**"Give a punishment to me... the one who has made a mistake... Zero... if you can pull that trigger..." Zero's eyes widened. "What are you so surprised at? Is it because you can't shoot...?" Maria put her hands on Zero's cheeks and said, "Poor boy..."**_

_**"Don't touch me..."**_

_**"I'll tell you the truth... You can't kill me." Then she whispered into his neck, "You cannot kill me, the 'master' who has given you a life as a vampire... When you have fallen so low to become a 'servant'..." Zero pulled away violently from Maria and aimed the gun back at her again. "You are the first one not to give up... Good boy... I'm so glad that I chose you..." I walked along the hallway and listened to Maria's voice as she spoke to Zero. "No matter how I may look, you are so good, Zero... that you can recognize me... me, the one who took your life as a 'human'..."**_

_**"That's right... I never forget..." Zero's voice was so full of anger. "Shizuka Hio. That day your face was wet with our blood..." **_

"_**This body is not mine, so I don't want you to be so violent. " My eyes widened, not because I was shocked, in fact, I was completely calm about it being "her". However, I was unsteady when I heard the sound of metal clang against each other.**_

_**"Don't you dare... look away!!" I heard Maria shout. They clashed again and Zero was able to slice her side. "As I had thought, it's a bit hard to use a borrowed body... I'm disappointed that you missed my heart... but... Let's start over when our wounds are healed..." Maria said to Zero.**_

_**"What?" Then Zero felt a harsh pain overcome his body and he collapsed to the floor.**_

_**"There are times when bleeding causes a severe 'starvation'. You should be careful... the real nature of vampires is savage and cruel. The same can be said about our 'queen'... if I may say so..."**_

**I returned to the real world and gasped. **

**"You are a monster." I gasped at her as I rushed away from Shizuka. I could vaguely hear her maniacal laugh over the sound of my heavy breathing. Trying to focus myself on someone's memories was exhausting and hard for me to do. I ran as fast as I could to aid Zero. Dawn was breaking and the students would come out soon. I had to find him as fast as I could but the only way was to use more of my power and stop time. I opened the doors to the school hallway and saw Zero lying there in a pool of blood. My eyes stared at the murky red puddle and for some reason, it made me wish for it. I sighed. **_**I only have a month left until I turn sixteen, a night none should ever see.**_** I told myself and knelt down next to Zero. I shut my eyes tightly and halted time around us. No one could pass if they entered the school until the time barrier broke.**

**I held Zero in my arms and brushed my thumb against his cheek. "Zero…" I whispered lightly and he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw me, he smiled slightly until he came to realize the pain he held all over his body. "You've been starved for hours now. You need blood." I told him as he stood up.**

**"I don't want it." He told me angrily. **_**Akane…**_** I heard Shizuka whisper through the air. **_**For now, he's fine... but soon enough he'll turn into a Level E vampire and won't listen to a thing you say... I know how to save Zero. How about we make a deal...? In exchange, I want you to do something that only you can do...**_** she explained to me and I held my head down towards the floor. I stood up slowly still staring at the floor. **

**I stared at Zero softly and stared at his wounds. He was starved so badly that he couldn't heal rapidly like he normally did. "You're hurt." I grasped his arm. "That..." **

**"Let go." He told me angrily and it made me grasp it even harder.**

**"No way!!" I shouted.**

**"It's nothing. It's fine already." Zero lied and I growled.**

**"Yeah... but... Zero, you don't look fine..." I stared up at his pale face. "You can do as you wish, you know?" I pulled my hair up and continued, "Go ahead, anywhere you want. Don't spill so much, okay?" Zero walked over to me and grasped onto my hands. **_**Zero... **_**he sunk his fangs into my skin and I shuddered. **_**He's not that hesitant... he was driven into a corner that much... **_**"What... does it taste like Zero...?" I asked him softly. He stared at me with his hungry eyes. **

**He turned me around and answered, "What's that got to do with you...?" I shuddered at the coldness in his voice. He bit into the other side of my neck and I remembered what Maria had said to me.**

_If you want to save Zero, let's make a deal. Either... you give yourself to me or... give me the corpse of Kaname Kuran._


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Night: Desire

**Fourth Night: Desire**

_**You cannot kill me... when you have fallen so low to become a "servant"...**_

_**I was able to calm down... only after I had sucked Akane's blood as much as I wanted... **_**"How disgusting..." Zero said and I approached him silently. He stared at me in surprise. I was wearing a floor length black dress with a red rose corsage and a black leather belt that held the gun that Zero wanted me to shoot him with. I kept it with me always, just so that when he dies, that's when I die.**

**"What's disgusting?" I asked him.**

**"I thought you weren't looking forward to the dance party?" I stared at him then smiled.**

**"Did I?" I then started to walk towards the center of the dance. I looked around and smiled with relief. "Good, nothing bad has happened yet." I turned to Zero who had followed me. "Hey Zero, guys should fix themselves up, for just tonight. Okay?" I said as I fixed Zero's loose tie and collar. He glared down at me. "What? Are you gonna complain when you are a prefect?" I examined his outfit. "There... ah and... a rose on the chest for boys." I said as I took the rose off of my wrist and placed it on his jacket. "Here you go. Now if you'll just stop frowning then you'll look gorgeous."**

**"I don't get it. How come you can always keep smiling?"**

**"Hum... maybe it's because..." I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you and want you to smile too." I said and he grasped my hand and pulled me into his arms to dance. I giggled.**

**"Don't laugh at me, I barely know how to dance." He told me as he started to blush.**

**"I'm not laughing because of that, you dance just fine. I'm happy because you're opening up in front of people." I said and he looked around to see all the Day Class girls staring at him and I. He pulled away embarrassedly and I grimaced at him. "Your such a jerk Zero." I said and marched off. I ran into someone and looked blankly at Yuki. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuki. You look great!" I said and she smiled.**

**"So do you Akane." She replied. Someone grabbed my arm and I swung it back thinking it was Zero, instead it was Kaname. **

**"Oh!! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said to him and he smiled.**

**"Do not worry about it my queen. Would you like to dance with me?" He asked me and I shook my head.**

**"I'm sorry, I really only want to dance with Zero tonight. I have to look out for anything bad as well, Kaname-senpai." I told him and he smiled forgivingly.**

**"Don't worry," He turned to Yuki. "Would you like to dance with me, Yuki?" She nodded and the two went out to dance on the terrace. I turned to look at Zero and he was leaning against the wall in anger. I furrowed my eyebrows because I knew it was my fault he was mad. Maybe I should go apologize? I walked over to Zero and saw Shindo-san asking him to dance with her. I froze and waited for his answer. He told her no and I sighed in relief. I looked over at Kaname and Yuki out on the terrace. They were in an embrace and I stared at them sadly. **_**Akane, if you wanted to save Zero, would you grant my wish? Kill Kaname Kuran. Kaname Kuran breaks off his guard only in front of you. Only you can do it. But if... you don't want to do it... **_**I looked away from the two and looked at Zero sadly. He stared back at me concerned and I smiled before I ran off. **_**I don't know why that woman wants Kaname-senpai's life, but I choose...**_

"**So you've decided, huh?" Maria said to me.**

**"If you know how to save Zero, I want your help!" **_**I knew the answer from the beginning.**_** "Even if I give myself to you in exchange."**

**"Come Akane." I approached Maria and she grasped my hand. "You're a good girl. I thought you'd choose to sacrifice yourself." I stared at her angrily. "What is it?"**

_"Akane!! Run!!" Zero demanded and I started to but I instead searched for someone. I found him and glared at him angrily, there was his parent blood on his face and he was smiling about it._

_"Ichiru… why? Why'd you betray us!!" I asked of him but he didn't respond to me. He started to walk away but I grasped his arm tightly and held him to me. "Please, why are you doing this?!" I asked again and then felt something sharp pierce my skin. He sunk a knife into my back and laughed._

_"Stupid fool…" He told me as he left me on the ground. I stared at him angrily and watched painfully as Shizuka bit Zero's neck._

_"ZERO!!" I screamed painfully into the bloody moonlight night._

"I was just thinking about that night when you bit Zero and killed his family. Our family."

**"Ah, so you do recall it." Maria said and shoved me down on the couch. "It intrigues me to know that the queen of vampires was in the presence of the Kiryu family without being killed." I stared at her furiously. "Is it because you don't crave blood?" She asked me and sneered. "Those eyes, they remind me of 'him'."**

**"Who is 'him'?" I asked but she didn't answer.**

**"That's fine... it's a deal... I'll tell you how to save Zero. Ichiru... those boys withdrew obediently?" Maria said as a boy came in with Shizuka's body.**

**"Yes Shizuka-sama." My eyes widened as I stared at him.**

**"Ichiru?!" I stood up as I stared at the masked boy. "Ichiru, it's me, Akane! Don't you recognize me?!" I asked him painfully. I hadn't seen him since he'd stabbed me. He looked at me through the mask and sneered.**

**"I only know you as the Vampire Queen, Akane-sama." He said politely to me. **

**"It's easy to save Zero..." Ichiru set her body next to her and Shizuka's eyes started to open. "All that boy has to do... is drink my blood." Maria's body fell to the couch.**

**"Blood?!"**

**"Yes... his master, Shizuka Hio's, blood... That way, he'll never turn into a Level E. He'll become a true member of the night clan. Ichiru, put Maria's body on the bed." He reached down to lift Maria off of the couch. I stared at him sadly.**

**"Ichiru, you don't remember me?" He looked at me and smiled and then he left.**

**"It's a deal. Give me your blood, I need strength. I am being chased." **_**Chased? By hunters? **_**"For that reason, I need your innocent blood, my dear queen." She leaned in to sink her fangs into my skin and the door suddenly opened. We looked at Zero in the doorway and he took his gun out quickly.**

**"Get away from Akane, Shizuka!!" I reached into my belt and took the gun out. His eyes widened.**

**"Get back!! Zero please! Get out of the way!"**

**"Why?" He asked as he aimed the gun at me.**

"She's the only one who can save you, Zero!" I shouted and his eyes widened once again. "All you have to do is drink her blood and you'll never turn into a Level E vampire. I can save you Zero."

**"Even if this story about drinking her blood is true, I can't allow her to drink your blood Akane. You are the queen of vampires, it would be a crime."**

**"And like you haven't broken that rule Zero." Shizuka said and Zero flinched. She laughed. "Are you happy to hear the voice of your master? Do you not feel like obeying me? It is because my voice has the power to 'bind'." Zero was grasping onto me tightly and he wouldn't let go. "Yes, hold Akane like that Zero. You cannot disobey me, Zero."**

**"Zero, let me go." I told him, but he held me tighter and Shizuka approached. I knew what she was going to do. "No! You don't have to do it, Zero! Shizuka, I'll keep my end of the deal."**

**"Don't you realize that for four years I have not fed. Do you think that one will be enough?" Shizuka said and she then bit Zero. **_**Zero!! **_

**"You said you only wanted my blood. Shouldn't that be enough?! Why are you doing a cruel thing to Zero?!" She let him go and stared at me.**

**"It is because he has fallen in love with you, my queen. He should not feel that way, he shouldn't be in love with you, our queen. No one can fall in love with you. He has broken the biggest law of our kind." She said and went to bite me.**

**"I know that it's against the law, but I love him too. I thought it'd be okay if we were both in love with each other. I guess that I thought one day he'd forgive me."**

**"Not anymore..." Zero weakly said. And we both looked at him. Zero thrust his hand at Shizuka and grasped her neck. **

**"Zero!!"**

**"It is pointless Zero. You should just stay as a puppet. You can't even put any strength in your hand, can you?" Zero shot his leg with the Bloody Rose and his hold on her neck was strong. **

**"Don't you take anything away from me!!" Zero shouted and shot at Shizuka several times. I threw myself onto Zero.**

**"Zero stop it!!" Shizuka laughed and jumped back. **

**"You want to kill me, don't you? I will not die with this much."**

**"No... more from me..." Zero then shot at her again, but missed as she flung the sheets in front to block the bullets. "I'll finish everything. Let's put an end to this and be at ease, Shizuka. I've lived only for this day..." I gasped and I grasped onto Zero again and stopped him.**

**"Let go, Akane."**

**"No! You and I promised we'd die together!" I shouted as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Don't you remember, we were young, but you told me that after we killed Shizuka that we'd both die along with her. The desire to die with her is not just yours Zero, it is mine too!" Zero pointed the gun at Shizuka once again.**

**"Yeah, that may be so..." Then a sword was thrown at Zero and went through his arm. **

**"Zero?!" I shouted as Ichiru entered the room.**

**"Shizuka-sama, what are you doing sporting? Don't do such an unnecessary thing!"**

**"You are uncalled for." She told him.**

**"I thought you were already dead, Ichiru." Zero said as he took the sword out of his arm.**

**"You remembered me, Huh? My dear brother."**


End file.
